In recent years, as people's living standards continue to improve, people are having more and more types of entertainment, among which watching movies is a popular type of entertainment that most people like. In order to experience better visual and auditory effects, more and more people choose to walk into a movie theater to watch movies. However, the cost of entering a movie theater to watch a movie is relatively high. People therefore also hope to experience better visual and auditory effects through just the television at their homes.
Thus, with the development of the television industry, the manufacturer would integrate peripherals that are meant to enhance the experiences such as a theater sound system into the television system in the process of manufacturing a television, so that the users can experience the audiovisual effects and clear picture quality found in the theater through the television. However, the theater modes in current-stage televisions are mostly realized by way of replacing color scheme of the image and by way of sound amplifiers, such that the effects of the playback environment cannot be brought to the same league as the theater environment. Furthermore, the conversion is generally triggered by direct manual switching based on a menu. Therefore, the experience needs yet to be enhanced relative to that of the theater, and the degree of intelligence of the operation process is relatively low.